


Salt

by sopesworld



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry, won't give you what you want, 'cause I look way too good tonight.Based on Salt by Ava Max
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 51





	Salt

_Oh oh, I got breaking news and its not about you_

_Oh oh, I've been breaking hearts too And I learned it all from you_

"Damn Sannie. You're totally going to get someone super hot tonight." Hongjoong said as he laid on my bed letting his crop top ride up. I looked in the mirror and smirked.

_I got my thigh highs on, feel like Wonder Woman That's when you want it all in, but I'm not your woman_

I posed dramatically, loving the way my thigh high clad legs look. The sparkly booty shorts were a plus too. The mesh crop top? God I looked stunning.

_When my lipstick pops and I feel like Monroe_

_That's when you want me most, oh oh_

I finished off the last of my makeup, adding bright red lipstick to go with my sparkly and heavily lined eyes. I quickly set my face, going extra overboard with the All Nighter setting spray to keep this shit in place no matter what I do. Hongjoong threw a pair of heeled booties to me as I finished fastening a choker around my neck. My best friend knew me so well.

"Joong, you look hot too. Gonna try to impress that bartender?"

"San, if Seonghwa doesn't take me home after his shift, I'm rioting. I mean, look at me!"

He did look fuckable. Black skinny jeans that were ripped up the thighs and paired with red fishnets. A fitted cropped sweater, and perfect makeup. Seonghwa will eat him right up.

"You're totally going to get some dick tonight. Let's go."

"San," Hongjoong slung an arm over my shoulder as we walked to the club,

"Wooyoung's an idiot for leaving this," He gestured towards me. I smiled.

"Oh. I know. I'm done worrying about him. Joong, this is our night and I'm sorry for being a bitch since he broke up with me."

"Don't apologize, let's go have fun!"

_I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight_

_I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight_

We moved through the masses of people, Hongjoong went and sat down right at the bar, when Seonghwa was pouring a drink. The man almost dropped the glass upon laying eyes on Hongjoong.

I smirked, Seonghwa's shift should end soon, and Hongjoong will finally have his man. Hell. He had Seonghwa wrapped around his finger the first time they met.

I danced around, flashbacks to me and Wooyoung out dancing together invaded my thoughts. I shook my head.

I'm all out of salt~

I looked around the club and saw a tall man in skinny jeans and a blazer that was only buttoned once with nothing under it. His red hair stood out in the crowd.

I decided that he's mine.

He was dancing with friends, body moving fluidly to the music.

It was hot.

I got closer to him. "Hey hottie." I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around stopping his movements.

The boy smirked.

"Hey yourself. You're the hot one."

"I know. I'm San, and you've definitely caught my attention." I placed a hand on his toned abs that his blazer didn't cover.

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy. I'm Mingi. It's nice to meet you, San." Proper too.

...So was Wooyoung.

_Oh oh, when I'm 'bout to celebrate_

_Push my head into the cake, no more_

_Oh oh, you're the snake pulling my arm_

_Like my snakeskin Saint Laurent, oh oh_

Snap out of it.

"Nice to meet you too." I traced a finger over the dips of his abs. Mingi laughed.

"Wanna dance, pretty boy?" I nodded, pulling him towards the middle of the floor.

I was on a mission.

Mingi kept a small distance, trying to be polite. I smiled softly at the gesture. He was a good dancer though, but I wanted to see what else those hips could do.

I ran a hand up his strong thigh, gripping it. "Wow, that's all muscle. What do you do?" I moved my hand over his chest, snapping him out of the haze he was in.

"Um, lots of running. I play football. Running back." I trailed my hand over his bicep now, closing the distance between us completely.

"So that's how you got this body." I grabbed Mingi's shaking hands and put them right on my hips.

_Got my thigh-highs on, feel like Wonder Woman_

_That's when you want all in, but I'm not your woman_

_When my lipstick pops and I feel like Monroe_

_That's when you want me most, oh oh_

"Come on, I know you want to touch me." I murmured, standing on my toes to reach his ear. Mingi moved his large hands down to my ass, giving is a quick squeeze. I gasped.

"I-Is this okay?"

"You're the sweetest, you know that? I'm dressed like this and you're being all careful and shit," Mingi smiled softly, "now stop it and let's dance, babe."

"San? San! Is that you?" I looked up, hearing a familiar voice that I didn't need to hear right now.

"San, babe. You look gorgeous."

"Shut up, Wooyoung. Not now." I pulled Mingi closer to me, and he cradled me in his arms.

He gently rubbed my sides trying to calm me down. My body was tense.

"You, get your hands off of my boy." Wooyoung walked over to Mingi, who held me tighter.

"He's obviously not yours." Mingi scoffed. "If he was yours," Mingi let me go, pushing me behind him to he could get in Wooyoung's face, "he wouldn't be shaking and scared because of your presence. Now do me a favor, and leave." Wooyoung stuck his tongue out, childish bastard, before reaching out to me.

"Come on, San. We always had so much fun together. And you're looking so good. Why didn't you wear this when we were together? All I got were some skirts. Look at your legs in those socks." He straight up purred. I thought I was going to be sick. He broke my heart by cheating on me with some hoe. Now he wants me again?

I held my tears. He's not getting away with this. Not again.

_I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight_

"Get away, dude." Mingi grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. I smirked, seeing fear flash in his eyes.

Right before Mingi pulled his fist back to hit Wooyoung, I grabbed his arm.

"Let me." Mingi gave me the brightest smile considering the situation, and let Wooyoung on his feet. I smirked at the dazed looking boy before kicking him in the groin and digging my heel into his foot.

Mingi laughed, knocking him off his feet with a swift kick to his kneecaps. I high-fived him before looking around and seeing that no one is even looking at us.

"Now, leave Wooyoung. You don't deserve me." Mingi wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us back into the crowd of people.

_I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight_

I threw my arms around Mingi's neck, pulling him down into a quick kiss. Mingi broke away, a soft smile on his face, before caressing my cheek..

"I don't know what that dick did to you, but I don't plan on letting anyone hurt you like that again, if you want at least. And, you don't need to be scared, did you see the pain you caused him? Damn." Mingi laughed an infectious laugh, making me join in.

"Yes, I do want. Now, let's actually dance." Mingi turned me around before grinding up against my butt. I smirked, reaching back behind me to wrap my arms around him. Mingi bent down, placing a soft kiss to my neck, "You sure this is okay?"

I pushed my ass back, and he groaned, before letting out another small giggle. He was cute.

_Not gonna cry, cry, cry_

Mingi left kisses down my neck, gently nipping at my collarbone. I gasped, tilting my head to give him better access.

_Not gonna cry, cry, cry_

Mingi turned me in his arms and held my closing, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"You know you're really pretty, San. I don't think I've ever seen someone as pretty as you."

"Does Mr. Runningback not have loads of cheerleaders after him?" I smirked, pressing my lips to the corner of Mingi's mouth.

"Well, first off, Mr. _star_ running back and captain, and second he's gay. And I haven't seen a girl even as close to as pretty as you. You're perfect." Mingi ran his large hands down my body, pushing his fingers into my hips. I silently hoped they'd leave marks.

_Not gonna cry, cry, cry_

"So Mingi," I ran my hands up his toned abs, "you're place or mine?" Mingi blushed slightly, pulling me into another heated kiss before carrying me out of the club.

_I'm all out of salt, I'm not gonna cry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight_

_I'm all out of salt, tears are running dry_

_Won't give you what you want_

_'Cause I look way too good tonight~_


End file.
